Trolling the Troll
by Suffering Angel
Summary: In which Tommy finally pushed hard enough for Teddy and Billy to shove back.


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Trolling the Troll_**

It was supposed to be a quiet night at the Kaplans'. The younger siblings were at a friend's sleepover. The parents? Off to catch a show downtown. That left the house's eldest son, his boyfriend, and spiritual twin at home alone, each to their own devices. Now, usually, such a scenario was quite favorable - Teddy and Billy wanted to be together, preferably alone. Tommy usually wanted to be away from the two during what he referred to as 'mating season', and could care less about where that desire took him. Usually, the separate wishes worked well together, but unfortunately for the young couple, that wasn't to be a regular night. Be it from loneliness, any other need for attention, or simply _boredom_, Tommy refused to leave the two alone. He followed them around the house, through the living-room, into the kitchen, even their room - he sped in before they managed to close the door. Good luck outrunning a speedster…

"Sowhaddawedotonight~?!" Tommy asked almost innocently from his spot, seated at Billy's desk.  
The other two exchanged glances, Billy still with his hand on the doorknob, and Teddy with both hands still holding his shirt up to his armpits.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky." Teddy growled as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Or _not_." Billy hissed with no small amount of venom and left the room.

Teddy met Tommy's teasing look and wiggling eyebrows for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know-" He began, and Tommy in response wiggled on the edge of the chair.  
Teddy's expression was hardly as playful.

"I really hate you sometimes."  
And with that final declaration, Teddy left the room as well, thus missing the way Tommy pressed his fingers together and narrowed his eyes.

"_Excellent_."

Well, he could do cartoon references too, you know!

–

"So, uh, want to go out somewhere instead?" Billy asked during a period of grace in which Tommy was preoccupied in the bathroom. The black haired twin was at his wits' end, and was seriously contemplating teleporting Tommy to the Inhumans' stronghold on the moon. Hey, they had family there, right?  
As for house-sitting, he could always cast a protective spell on the apartment…

Contrary to Billy's own distressed state, Teddy seemed comfortable as he lost himself in thoughts and scratched his chin.

"No… no. I think I have a plan."  
And as he shared it with his partner in a careful whisper, Billy let himself smile, and not only because he enjoyed feeling Teddy's breath over his ear.

–

Luring Tommy into the living-room wasn't too much of a problem. They were to watch a movie, with all the possibilities being fast-paced enough to keep even Tommy interested.  
Billy, being the self-declared host, volunteered to bring them refreshments from the kitchen. That left Tommy to rummage through the rather impressive pile of DVD boxes he was presented with.

"I'm constantly reminded of your collective poor taste in _anything_." Tommy complained in an almost aloof manner as he sorted the titles into "nope", "nah uh", and "maybe" piles.  
Teddy glanced at the kitchen before turning his attention back to the older twin.

"Well, you can always leave us _alone_." That last word was almost a hiss, but Teddy managed to hold it back, instead only sounding mildly annoyed.  
_Stick to the plan, Altman!_  
"Or, you know, recommend something yourself."

"I would, but I doubt we'll get over our artistic differences-"  
Tommy then gave Teddy quite the meaningful look along with a quirked brow.  
"_If you know what I mean_."

Teddy snickered in response. He then waited until Tommy turned back to the boxes he was holding before Teddy leaned closer, standing just a bit too close for comfort. Tommy at first gave the move no special attention, as he saw nothing wrong with it - that is, until Teddy began sniffling his hair.

"You smell nice."

"Wh-whatareyoudoing?" Tommy asked in a sped-up whisper and tried to pull back, only to find that Teddy was tightly holding his arm. The speedster turned a worried look in the kitchen's direction, only to find no sign of Billy.

"Dude, your _boyfriend_ is in the kitchen-"

"But it's so far away!" Teddy complained in a purr-like voice as he reached his free hand to caress Tommy's cheek, taking advantage of the fact the shock stalled him for long enough.  
"And you look _just_ like him-" The fond whisper faded into nothing as Teddy began closing the distance between them.

Tommy couldn't believe this was happening. Teddy was so close, almost towering over him, but before Tommy could even think about what to do-

"Hey!"  
The upset exclamation rang out in the living-room. Tommy looked back to find Billy standing at the door to the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn and a six-pack of soda. He was staring at the two in shock and amazement, and something else, something Tommy told himself had to have been _hurt_.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Ohthankgod!" The speedster growled and took a step back. "Wouldyoupleasetellyourboyfr-"

One step, that's all he managed before there was a flash of light, and he had Billy hugging him from behind, face pressed against the side of Tommy's head, breath warm and ticklish over his ear.

"-Without me?"

It was a rare occurrence, indeed, even if not an impossible one, because Tommy_froze_. It was enough to let Teddy close the distance, and the next moment Tommy found himself sandwiched between the two.

"I was about to call you over~" Teddy arguably apologized, all around purred fondly as he let his fingers run over Billy's arms.

"Before or after?" Billy growled back teasingly, not minding it much when he felt Tommy tense against him.

"Beforeorafter_what_?!" Tommy demanded. Teddy answered not with words, but with a hand over his cheek.

"Stop playing dumb, Tommy. We _know_."

"Knowhat?!"

"Oh, please." Billy interjected with a snicker and tightened his hold around Tommy.  
"We're not _blind_, Tommy, we got the signals."

"Whatsignals?!" Tommy argued, only to find Teddy's other hand on his shoulder next to Billy's chin.

"Following us around, constantly demanding attention… but it's ok, Tommy, really, it's fine!"

"We'll take care of you now." Billy reassured and rubbed his cheek against Tommy's.

From his position, Billy couldn't see it too well, but Teddy could, and he appreciated the way Tommy went both pale and flushed at the same time. A moment of this passed before Tommy narrowed his eyes at Teddy while reaching to hold Billy's arms.

"You're _bluffing_. I know you, you won't-"

"Won't we?"

"Wanna bet?"

Both questions were whispered in warm, almost heated voices. Tommy fell silent in response and stared at Teddy before glancing sideways at Billy. He let himself weigh his options for a moment, but with his speed it was over with in the blink of the eye, leaving him to lean more comfortably against Billy. His hands he ran down Teddy's front, the caress experimental if not downright clumsy. There was a suggestive, inviting even look on his face, and Tommy let himself purr.

"_Well_. In _that_ case-"

Teddy was shoved aside; Billy's arms were pried from around his person; the next moment, Tommy was out the door, having ran for his life and his chastity.  
Being naturally slower on the uptake, the two exchanged a look for a long moment.

"What's that he said super-quickly before the door slammed?"

Billy closed his eyes in concentration, only to snort the next moment.  
"'Well played', and 'you win this round, but I'll be back'."

Teddy grinned.  
"Everything went better than expected." He nodded to himself.  
Here they were, finally alone, with a pile of DVDs and refreshments. Feeling at ease, he wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Now. _Where_ were we?" Teddy purred, but for all his playfulness, he failed to foresee the way Billy looked at him, amused, adoring… and heated.

"I believe-" The mage hummed almost conversationally and rested a hand on Teddy's back. "We were in my room… and you were about to lose that shirt."

Teddy's brows climbed up his forehead, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you're right." Teddy agreed and pulled his boyfriend back to their room, where they could pick up where they left off, being so rudely interrupted.


End file.
